


My Hero

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Strange how a single bullet wound could bring everything flooding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt bullet wounds.

 

 

“Hello?” Tommy answered his phone after it had rang shrilly for several seconds, and then started again right away. His easy going smile slipped away from his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the line, heart racing as if he had been running for the past ten minutes with no break.

“Is he alright? It’s not too serious, is it?” He asked hastily, wanting to ease his own worry before he got to the hospital. He sighed in relief when he heard that it wasn’t too serious, though another part of his brain was screaming at him that it must be serious, he had been shot for Christ’s sake. He fumbled with the phone in his hand, in a hurry to get into his car and off to the hospital as fast as he could.

Speeding down the road, Tommy knew that Adam would disapprove of the way he was driving. But this was an emergency. Okay, it wasn’t something that hadn’t happened before from time to time, Adam had been in hospital plenty of times before. And every time Tommy had panicked until he was in the hospital holding Adam’s warm hand.

Ever since they had started dating, he had to put up with the constant nagging fear that he would lose Adam somehow. Hell, there were plenty of ways that Adam could get hurt with his job. But he had eventually learnt to deal with it, and kept the fear out of his mind until the next time he got a phone call. Then, the panic would come back full on.

Glancing up, he spotted the hospital’s huge sign and followed it until he was pulling into a parking space. Pulling open his car door, he cursed when he nearly smashed it into the neighbouring car. Taking deep breaths to try to calm himself so he wouldn’t end up doing anything stupid, he walked into the building and up to the front desk, requesting to know where Adam was. The nurse smiled at him and shuffled through her papers. Tommy was tempted to snatch them from her and just look himself, but he contained it. Finally, she told him where to go and pointed him in the right direction, Tommy considering filing a complaint about how she took too long to tell him where he should go.

Shaking his head, he walked down the long bustling corridors, cringing at the smell of chlorine. He hated hospitals. They always made him think of horrible things.

 Checking the room numbers and seeing that he was close to where Adam was now, he quickened his stride, eyes flicking to the numbers on the closed doors. He reached number 7, and put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it slowly before pushing the door open and walking in.

Adam was alone on the hospital bed, ghostly pale under the room’s flickering lights. He hurried over to him, sitting down in the spare chair and grasping his hand like his life depended on it. Adam turned to him and smiled through his dry lips.

“Hey, baby.” He said, trying to lean up for a kiss before hissing in pain. Tommy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, leaning down himself to give Adam the kiss he wanted. Stroking a single finger down the side of Adam’s face as they broke apart, Tommy looked down at Adam’s bare chest. There was a large bandage just above his pecks, and Tommy gasped at how close it looked to the heart. Adam noticed where his gaze had landed, and pulled the covers up so Tommy wouldn’t have to look at it.

He squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Tommy felt strange, because it was meant to be him doing the reassuring thing, not Adam. But he guessed that it had always been that way, right from the first moment they met.

“Was it that case you’re working on, or something else that had cropped up?” Tommy asked, trying desperately not to sound too worried.

“The case. We’d cornered one of the suspects, but he was putting up a pretty good fight. Before we knew it, he was pulling out a gun and it was aimed at me.”

Tommy bit his lip, leaning his head carefully on the good side of Adam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and thanking whatever atheist power there was that had kept him alive all of these times that he had been injured on the job. Adam stroked a hand through Tommy’s hair comfortingly, wrapping his free arm around Tommy’s waist.

“I bet you’re wishing that you’d never have got involved with me. I’m too much hassle.” Adam muttered. Tommy picked his head up to frown up at Adam.

“I’ve never wished that. Not from the moment we met. You’re one of the kindest, most gracious people I’ve ever met. You’re my knight in shining armour, always have been.”

Adam smiled fondly. “Good. Because ever since you came into my life, I’ve never been able to think of my life without you in it. And you’ll always be my little damsel in distress.”

“Hey!” Tommy shouted, and Adam chuckled. “Not so much damsel in distress, okay? More like...dude in distress.” He said, remembering when he had said those words before.

Adam ruffled Tommy’s hair playfully. “Okay, so you’re my little dude in distress, then.”

Tommy snuggled in closer to Adam’s side, fingers splaying over his hip. “The first time I saw you, even though I was in that scary situation, I can remember just being mesmerized by you. You made me feel instantly safe, still do.”

“The first time I saw you, I can remember just thinking how pretty you were, and that I _had_ to save you. I felt a motivation to help you even more than I do with the people I see on my job every day.”

They lay there, cuddled around each other, reminiscing silently. Strange how a single bullet wound could bring everything flooding back.

 

 _Tommy was terrified. He was in the bank when it happened, and there were only a couple of people in there with him, save for the people who worked there. He heard a bang as the door slammed open, and looked towards the sound only to see a huge man with a burglar’s mask over his head. He heard people start to panic, and he himself started to panic inside, but he made sure not to let the man see it._

 _The man walked over to the desk at the head of the room, and Tommy could vaguely hear him talk about money and safes. He had only saw bank robberies on television, and he knew that the burglars usually turned on the customers when they didn’t get their own way. He kept his head down, peeking out of the corner of his eye as the woman behind the desk shook her head, claiming to not know where the safe was. The man obviously didn’t believe her, as he pulled out a gun and pointed it to the front of the room, where Tommy and the two other people stood._

 _They gasped in unison, and Tommy couldn’t really believe that he had found himself in this situation. It couldn’t be real. This didn’t happen to people like him. Ordinary people who just went about their business without causing anyone harm. It shouldn’t happen to people like him. What had he done to deserve this? To face a gun that was probably fully loaded?_

 _“Get down. On your knees.” The man ordered, and when no one obeyed him and just stayed frozen, he pulled slightly on the trigger, as if he was considering shooting. “NOW!” He shouted, and this time everyone dropped to their knees. Tommy heard the woman next to him sob quietly._

 _He dared to chance a glance up, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw one of the staff discretely pressing numbers into his phone. If they could just last until the police came, they could get out of this alive. Apparently, the man who had dialled the police thought alike, and he asked the man what he wanted from them._

 _“What do you think I want? The money, you idiot!” He snarled angrily, slamming a hand down on the desk to prove his point._

 _“Look, we don’t know where the safe is. We’re not allowed to know that information, in case of situations like this. But our boss knows, and he should be coming in really soon. I’m sure we can work something out.”_

 _“What if I don’t feel like waiting for him to come? I’m sure he wouldn’t like to see his customer’s blood all over these walls.”_

 _“There’s no need for violence. We can get you your money and you can go. No harm done.”_

 _The man laughed, a loud cackle that caused a chill to run through Tommy’s whole body. He didn’t trust this man. He seemed unstable, like he could shoot the gun any minute and everything would be over. He hoped desperately that the police would be here soon._

 _Just as that thought ran through his mind, he heard the distant sound of sirens. The man jerked up at that and pointed an accusing hand at the staff._

 _“You called the police. You should have thought very hard about the consequences, because,” he span around and grabbed Tommy by the neck, pressing the cool surface of the gun to his temple, “you’re going to have to deal with the fact that you’ve caused an innocent person to be killed.”_

 _The man who had called the police made to move closer and stop him, but the man cast a menacing stare his way, pressing the gun harder to the side of his head. It hurt, and Tommy kept his eyes planted to the ground firmly, not wanting to aggravate the man by looking at him. He felt himself tremble with fear, knowing that the man only had to pull the trigger and he would be dead. His heart galloped in his chest, and he thought that if it kept on going he would have a heart attack._

 _Voices could be heard outside, and seconds later several police officers burst through, guns in hands at the ready. Tommy’s eyes were drawn to the man in the middle of the group, with ink black hair and turquoise coloured eyes. He didn’t know why, but as soon as he saw the man, he felt instantly safe, as if no one could hurt him if he was there. It didn’t make any sense, the robber still had the gun held at his head, and he could still shoot even if the police were there. The cop who had drew his attention locked eyes with him, and his mouth opened like he was about to speak. But he clamped it shut, and turned to the robber, lips turned down in an angry frown._

 _“Put the gun down. We won’t hurt you if you do as we say.” Tommy was still gazing at the man, and his voice made his still racing heart slow._

 _The robber laughed, and he dug his free hand into Tommy’s throat, cutting off his air supply. The cop with the black hair jolted forward, but the officer next to him put a hand on his shoulder, whispering to him. The man nodded, although he didn’t look pleased. The robber let go of Tommy’s throat after a few seconds, and Tommy’s eyes burned at the feeling of air in his lungs._

 _“I’ll only let him go if I have the money.” He spat, and the black haired man shook his head grimly, his eyes flickering over to Tommy with something more than concern in his eyes ._

 _“Well, that’s not going to happen. We have guns, and we can use them. It’s better if you just let him go now.”_

 _The man snorted, but eyed the guns in each of the officer’s hands. There was no doubt that they were fully loaded. With a growl, he threw Tommy to the ground, dropping the gun. It clattered to the floor loudly. All of the officers crowded around the man, blocking him in before he could make his escape._

 _Tommy felt hands in his hair, and looked up to see the blue eyed cop looking down at him._

 _“Are you alright?” He asked, his tone worried._

 _“I...yeah, I think I’m alright.” Tommy answered, his voice shaking slightly. The cop stroked his arm comfortingly, and Tommy smiled tentatively._

 _“Maybe you should go outside. Get some fresh air.” The man suggested, and Tommy nodded, grateful for a reason to get out of the place._

 _He heard footsteps behind him, and was surprised to see that the cop was following him outside. He had expected him to stay with his fellow police officers, who were bundling the robber into their police car. But he didn’t. He gave a kind of signal to the others, which Tommy assumed meant that he would stay here._

 _“Will they need to question me or something?” Tommy asked, looking up into the officer’s bright blue eyes. His lips were speckled with freckles, and Tommy couldn’t resist trying to count them._

 _“Probably not. We caught him with a gun to your head, so we have pretty much enough evidence.”_

 _Tommy nodded quietly, still not quite believing what had happened._

 _“I’m Officer Lam...well, you can call me Adam. You must be pretty shaken at the moment, and just know that we’re here if you need us. We understand what you’re going through.”_

 _“Thanks. Can we just talk about something else at the moment, though?”_

 _The cop...no, Adam, frowned and bit his lip as if he was unsure about what to do._

 _“I have to go back to the station soon. A report needs to be written up.”_

 _“But, you said that if I need you you’ll be here. I need you.” Tommy answered. Adam looked down at him, his unsure expression flickering to one of worry._

 _“Okay. It’s what I’m here for, after all.”_

 _Tommy searched for something that he could talk about, for something to distract him from what had just happened. His gaze landed on Adam’s lips once again, and he blurted out what came into his mind. “So, you’re a closet ginger, right?” He clapped a hand over his mouth once he realised what he had said, watching Adam’s eyes widen in surprise._

 _“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”_

 _Adam chuckled, and this time it was Tommy who looked surprised. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?”_

 _Tommy laughed. “I guess it only comes out in me when I’m in shock.”_

 _“I don’t think I believe that, somehow.”_

 _Tommy gazed at Adam’s cheerful face, so much prettier now that he wasn’t frowning. “Hey! You haven’t answered my question.”_

 _Adam pouted, and Tommy was struck by how plump his lips were. He imagined briefly what it would be like to kiss them.”Okay, yeah, I am a closet ginger. Why, are you a ginger basher?” He asked, lips quirking up into a teasing grin._

 _“Not at all. I’ve even been known to go out with a ginger man before.”He said, not being overly subtle to show Adam that he was gay. He could tell Adam was gay already, from the way his nails were painted black and the way he walked. That was one hell of a strut._

 _“I’ve actually never been out with a ginger man before. I have more of a thing for blondes.” He answered, confirming that he was indeed gay._

 _“Oh, really?” Tommy flicked his own blonde hair back._

 _“Listen, this might seem a little sudden, and you can say no if you want. But, do you want to go out for a coffee next week?”_

 _“No.”_

 _Rejection crossed Adam’s face, and Tommy knew it was because he was positive that Tommy was into him, too. “But I’d like to go out with you now.” Tommy amended, and Adam shook his head exasperatingly._

 _“What am I going to do with you?”_

 _Tommy shrugged. “Protect me. I’m the dude in distress.”_

 

Tommy’s slid up onto the bed, Adam scooting along to give him room.

“I’m going to be the one to protect you now.” He whispered.     

“How? You can’t follow me on the job.” Adam pointed out.

“Hmmm. Okay, maybe I won’t be able to protect you. But I can care for you.”

Adam smiled. “I like the sound of that. But you do it already, baby.”

Tommy shook his head. “Not enough. But I will now. I mean, look how close this is to your heart.” Yanking down the covers, he placed a hand gently on the bandaged wound.

“But it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. So, whenever you get an injury like this, first I’ll kick your butt for not being more careful. And then I’ll make sure to kiss every bullet scar on your body. Because I couldn’t bear it if you were gone and I hadn’t shown you how much I appreciate every part of you. And they show who you are. A hero. My hero.”

“God, I love you.” Adam put a hand over the wound, over Tommy’s hand.

“Love you too, hero.”

 


End file.
